Web applications may be accessed using different platforms such as different operating systems and web browsers. However, a web application executed on different platforms may be presented differently such that different end-user experiences of the same web application may occur.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.